


Sating the Dragons

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OT3, Sloppy Seconds, gotta love self-indulgent kinkfilling, multiple rounds, we be fucking dragons here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Hanzo isn’t blind to the needs of his beloved songbird. Nor are Kenji and Tomo, the spirit dragons that are just as fond of her as he is. A little plot against her wouldn't hurt, right?





	Sating the Dragons

_‘She’s stressed.’_

 

Kenji’s statement, a deep rumble, echoed through the room. It had been three days since Cassandra left for a mission deep in the Amazon with Genji and Taylor. Hanzo, wearing only pants and a loose button-up shirt, glanced up from the report to the dragon swirling above him. Tomo was settled on the desk, staring up at his master quietly.

 

 _‘She misses you.’_ Tomo added unhelpfully.

 

“I would figure so.” Hanzo mused, returning his gaze to the report. A message came up on the holopad, from Cassandra.

 

_Mission exit delayed. I miss you. At least I got a nice sash from this._

 

Attached to her message was her with a deep blue sash in her hands. He sighed and leaned back, a hand running through his black hair. Kenji grumbled unhappily at the sight of the message.

 

 _‘They are working her too hard!’_ He growled. _‘They expect her to do everything, from public relations to saving them from public scrutiny!’_

 

 _‘We should spoil her.’_ Tomo suggested, Hanzo quickly noticing the mischief in his voice.

 

“We?”

 

 _‘Yes, we. The Imperial We.’_ Tomo got up with a stretch. _‘You remember the lonely nights we spent together?’_ He asked, gaze moving to Kenji. The dragon let out a flustered noise. _‘Why not share with her?’_

 

“Would she even consent?” Hanzo asked, a light hint of hesitation in his voice. Tomo rolled his eyes.

 

 _‘She would do anything for you if you asked nicely enough. And you’ve fantasized about it.’_ Hanzo blushed a bright red. He couldn’t lie about that, as he had indeed wondered such things. Shamefully so, he had to add.

 

“She has to consent first. You cannot force yourself upon her.” Hanzo pointed out. “You may be p-” He was promptly bapped in the face by Kenji’s tail, prompting a grunt of surprise.

 

 _‘Of course we will respect her wishes. We are not fools.’_ The dragon reassured in his own draconic way. _‘Although I do wonder how she’ll react if she found us in...an amor-’_ Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on tuning out his own dragons. He didn’t want to imagine that, of him being watched by his own beloved while he was being filled by draconic cock. Deep within, he heard amused rumbling before his mind found itself drifting to that very fantasy.

 

His face burned, mind racing with thoughts of Cassandra curled up like a poised cat next to him, panting and heaving as Kenji thrust into him with wild abandon. By her side was Tomo, purring as her hand gently stroking his cock to arousal in preparation for his own chance to push his own cock into the needy archer. Her other hand was entwined with his, allowing her to be a steady presence through what would have been mind-shattering orgasms. Her voice, gentle and melodic, cut through the lusty haze to praise him, making his mind melt further into warm sweet bliss-

 

He got up, letting out a groan. Curse him, for thinking so lewdly about her! He was all alone in his room now, the dragons having returned to him, but it was so suffocatingly hot.

 

A cold shower seemed like the perfect thing to settle his racing mind and heart.

 

* * *

 

The day Cassandra finally returned to Gibraltar was a day worth celebrating. First of all, the sweltering heat of the Amazon really made her wish for cold showers. Secondly, she was back in the arms of her beloved archer Hanzo.

 

Or so she would be, if he had been there to greet her.

 

Her return, with Genji and Taylor, was met with little fanfare. She expected such, successful returns were usually met with ‘good jobs’ and pats on the back from friends and coworkers and adopted family (mostly Jesse McCree, who she had taken to like a long-lost sibling). The lack of a certain archer confused her only briefly, as she quickly settled on the idea that he had been called for an impromptu mission or was patrolling the area around the Watchpoint. After a cold shower, she made her way to Hanzo’s room. She bumped into Diana, all dressed up in her stealth gear.

 

“Oh, sorry!” She yelped in surprise.

 

“Yo. Did you have a fun trip?” She asked curiously, fixing one of the belts on her arm.

 

There was a mixture of customized bullet proof armor on top of leather gear that was snug against her body but not constricting. The gear looked heavily but taking another glance, it was durable enough to survive a fight but still be light enough for Diana to comfortably move in. There was belts and pockets within accessible reach with a flick of the wrist. Her curves showed and her legs although looking decently plated there was still armor there to protect her. In her hair was one of Jesse's ribbons that he made for her based off his different serape colors, the black one was in her hair. On her hip belt was a simple black high tech mask that Seeker, another Overwatch agent she knew, had on their face. Thorn was resting on the right side of her hip and she had a gun case slung onto her back.

 

“If you count being trapped in one extremely humid forest as ‘a fun trip’.” Cassandra said, gently rolling her eyes. She didn’t dare admit how...enticing Diana looked. She always enjoyed how the brawler looked when in her gear. Jesse McCree was one lucky man.

 

“Eh, you could be bored on base with no missions.” She shrugged casually.

 

“I suppose so...but I’m glad Taylor’s getting better with missions. I imagine it won’t be long before she’ll be able to handle being sent on solo missions.”

 

“Solo as in, Genji's gonna follow cover her from a distance and step in when needed.”

 

“Well, knowing Genji, he would slip in unnoticed.” Cassandra gently laughed. “Oh, have you seen Hanzo? I’m looking for him, he didn’t greet me when I stepped off the Orca.”

 

Diana chuckled gently and fixed her other arm glove. “Last I saw Hanzo was in his room. We trained a bit and then he went off to shower and sleep till you returned. Have fun with Hanzo, he's got two weeks off from missions.”

 

“Oh? How wonderful! If all goes well, I’ll finally be able to spend time with him. That mission, plus the PR nightmare from last week involving the Deadlock Gang, I’ve been dying for R&R with my dragon prince.”

 

“Careful, his spirit dragons have been getting antsy and just an FYI, your man is cute when he's begging for something.”

 

“Begging?” Cassandra asked, interest piqued by Diana’s words. “Do tell.” The dancer purred.

 

Diana kept quiet but her innocent grin gave her secretive nature away, “Enjoy your two weeks off, use protection and I'm off to play with a sniper rifle and Thorn. _Unsupervised_.” Chuckling as she put on her mask, briskly heading off with her boots making faint pitter patter noises like Hanzo's shoes as she left. Cassandra’s grin slowly turned mischievous, wondering what Hanzo did to make Diana willing to take on his missions. She would find out soon enough, making a beeline to Hanzo’s room. She knocked on the door.

 

“Hanzo, I’m back! Are you in he-” Before she could finish her question, the door suddenly whipped open. Before her eyes was a very obviously needy archer, who grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in. The dancer squeaked in surprise before his lips met hers in a kiss. She reached back to close the door behind them, her other hand wrapping around him. She returned the kiss happily. After a few moments, they pulled back for air. She gently laughed, wrapping her other arm around him.

 

“Cassandra…” Hanzo breathed out, pressing his head against hers.

 

“You missed me.” She hummed, pecking his cheek. “And let me guess, the dragons did as well?” She asked. Hanzo blinked before glancing back, seeing Kenji and Tomo hovering over his tattooed arm and staring at Cassandra expectantly. The archer blushed a deep red.

 

“Very much.” He said breathlessly. “I...well, we need you.” The dancer tilted her head slightly in confusion.

 

“We? You mean you and the dragons?” She asked, glancing to the hovering duo. “Certainly explains the look I’m getting.” The dragons snickered at her observation. Hanzo shot a glare at the two before returning his gaze to her.

 

“I would rather have you consenting before they have their way with you. They can be...much.”

 

“I’m well aware of how much of a handful they are.” Cassandra reached over to scratch the underside of Tomo’s chin, earning a very loud purr from the dragon. Hanzo smiled as he watched. “And you?” She asked, catching the archer mildly off guard. The lack of a response made her smile. “Just hold my hand and prepare the dragons, OK?”

 

“Yes, of course my love.” The two dragons suddenly flopped onto the floor, changing size to be about the size of large dogs. Hanzo guided her to the bed, settling her down. She leaned forward to kiss him again, earning a pleased noise from the archer. His hand reached back, pulling the zipper of her outfit down. He pulled down the outfit, letting the bare skin be exposed for him. He carefully undid her bra, letting her breasts fall free. He would’ve reached down to gently suckle the perky pale nipples, had Tomo not pounced on him with a hungry whine. Cassandra laughed at the over-eager dragon. Kenji lazily strode up to the bed and hopped on.

 

“I suppose we best sate the dragons.” Cassandra said, pushing her clothes off her and onto the floor in a crumpled pile. Kenji let out a noise of agreement as Hanzo reached into the bedside drawer for the lube. The dancer got on her hands and knees on the soft bed. Hanzo could feel his breath hitch at how willing she was to try this. Kenji and Tomo audibly purred in approval. Tomo butted Hanzo’s hand, bringing him back to reality. Kenji, being slightly older than Tomo, wasted no time mounting Cassandra. He paused only for Hanzo to prepare his cock, ridged and dripping with pre. The archer suppressed the brief flare of jealousy the moment Kenji pushed himself into the dancer.

 

He would have his turn, all in due time.

 

Cassandra let out a moan as Kenji thrusted into her, each thrust careful and deliberate. The dragon buried his snout against her neck, purring softly as if trying to comfort her while he thrust inside her. Cassandra let out helpless moans of pleasure, calves shaking as the dragon’s thrust became harsher. Tomo let out a needy whine as Hanzo worked on preparing him for his turn, being ever so careful as to not let him cum before he was able to slide his cock effortlessly into the dancer.

 

“Hanzo…” Cassandra whispered out, her hand reaching out to him. He took hers, a smile gracing her face as he did so, before she shuddered as Kenji poured his load into her. The older dragon pulled out before fading into energy, returning back to his master. The dancer barely had a break before Tomo scrambled onto her, claws leaving nicks and scratches on her delicate skin. She winced as he pushed into her, his thrusts more erratic and rough.

 

 _‘Tomo, you’re hurting her.’_ Hanzo scolded mentally, glaring at the dragon. Tomo let out an apologetic trill and nuzzled the back of her neck, calming down.

 

“It’s ok…” Cassandra breathed out. “Just go easy sweet bean…” Tomo purred at that and began to slow down for her. “Good boy, that’s it…” She moaned, a moan that went straight to Hanzo’s own aching arousal. Tomo let out a pleased chirp and kept going, panting and huffing as he neared his own orgasm.

 

Tomo let out a sudden roar, pushing in as deep as he could before shooting his load into her. Cassandra visibly trembled, her back arching as she came with him. She let out a weak moan as Tomo slid out of her. Her hips ached from the thrusting of the two dragons. She was quite certain her entrance was gaping a little from the size of their cocks. Sleep was sounding ever so sweeter, to just slip into the comforting darkness of unconsciousness. However, someone didn’t agree otherwise. She yelped, feeling Hanzo’s hands on her hips. A wet tongue lapped at her entrance, earning a surprised noise from her. It was surprising but not quite unwanted. As he worked at her entrance, cleaning up the sticky mess the dragons left behind, the dancer let out a weak shudder of a moan. She clutched onto the sheets, trying to take deep breaths and keep her bottom half as upright as she could for the archer.

 

“You...you naughty boy…” She wheezed out, a soft laugh coming from her. She heard Hanzo chuckle at her playful tease before he stopped. The bed creaked underneath them as she heard him shift behind her. Her breath hitched from anticipation, she heard the sound of pants falling onto the floor. She let out a needy whine, hungering to feel the erect tip press against her entrance. Seconds ticked by, stretching forever as she yearned for the sensation of being filled.

 

“Hanzo?” She finally asked, glancing back to him. He was just standing there, stroking himself slowly with a soft grin on his lips. “Oh. You’re just teasing me, aren’t you?” She purred, reaching back to rub at her clit. “T-Two can play at that game, my dragon prince…” She breathed, opening up her folds. She felt seed drip down from her entrance onto the bed. Hanzo took in a sharp breath, earning a mischievous grin from her.

 

She got him good.

 

Hanzo quickly stepped forth, sliding his cock into her without warning. She let out a surprised gasp as Hanzo took her hands and pinned them above her head. She shivered at his low growl, followed by hard thrusts into her. It wasn’t often Hanzo was this harsh with her in the bedroom, more concerned with making sure she was pleased and not too sore from their lovemaking. To have him riled up like this, she was immensely enjoying herself. His lips assaulted her neck, sucking and biting with a lustful hunger.

 

“Hanzo! Hahh...Hanzo!” She moaned, earning another growl from her lover. She was certain someone could hear them and didn’t care, completely relishing the rough almost feral hunger of her dragon prince.

 

“Cassandra, my songbird…” Hanzo groaned against her bite-marked neck. “I love you so much.” His voice, despite his rough thrusts, was a tender wheeze. She smiled and tried to nuzzle him back, given her hands were being held up.

 

“As do I, my dragon prince.” She whispered. Suddenly warmth bloomed deep within her, his orgasm, promptly followed up by her own. He pulled out, collapsing next to her and letting go of her hands. She shivered, collapsing with him onto the bed. She looked down upon him, smiling at the slight mess of his hair and the flushed face of her lover.  

 

“I suppose...the dragons are sated?” She asked with a soft, almost silly laugh. Hanzo stared at her quietly, mulling over the state she was in before nodding.

 

“The dragons are sated.” He replied affirmatively. She kissed his head.

 

“How does a cold shower and a nap sound?” She asked.

 

“It sounds delightful, especially if I am with you.” He breathed, taking her hand and giving her knuckles a gentle kiss. She sat up.

 

“Let’s get to it then. By the time the two weeks are over, you’ll be full of my affection and love. I promise you.”

 

“I know you will.” Cassandra didn’t miss the slight mischief in his tone.


End file.
